Heliotropium
by blushinglily
Summary: Sometimes, even the simplest and smallest of insults, made once in the brink of the moment, can reach the core of the heart. KanameYuuki


Title: _Heliotropium_

Rating: M (18+)

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

_Sometimes, even the simplest and smallest of insults, made once in the brink of the moment, can reach the core of the heart._

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight or any associations with and/or of the series whatsoever does not belong to me._

_Title- Heliotropium is a kind of flower which has the meaning, 'the intoxication of love'. _

**4/08/08- Did some editing and rephrasing. **

**12/07/09- MAJOR editing and rephrasing again. **

* * *

In the quiet space of the large bed room, where the violet candles provided the only light, lay Yuuki Kuran against the large soft bed, while her husband-to-be, Kaname Kuran, lay with her, softly showering her face with light, tender kisses. Her hands, somehow freed from his hold earlier, reached up and lightly touched his chest, the pulse of his blood and his heart, loud in her ears. His shirt, long discarded, lay uselessly against the floor, a heap of white with a sliver of black. He hovered over her, a shadow against her slim form as he worked his way to remove the butterfly clips holding her auburn hair in place, the brown highlights glistening from the moonlight that shone outside the open balcony. She panted, her sobs refusing to cease. Silently, as if afraid to ruin this rare moment, he licked her tears away as he caressed her wet cheeks, easing her to calm down. Slowly, she obeyed.

_She pushed the large mahogany doors open, running away from the chatter, from the scent of triumphant blood, and from the crowd that gathered together, celebrating the beauty of all that is vampire. Through the long corridor she ran, taking advantage of her newly acquired power of speed and putting it to good use. Holding her red velvet dress together (the tresses of it all shuffling in her haste), so as not to trip, she ran down the stairway, heading down to the dimly lit maze garden, and not caring at all of her pureblood status or of who it was that saw her. She had to get away. Away. She had to go hide somewhere. Somewhere. Anywhere. A place to cry her eyes out, to break down, to piece herself back together from this wretched form that she is unworthy of. _

His voice, so authoritative with the Night Class, yet so gentle and angelic towards her, spoke loving words and promises and lulled her eyes to stop crying, the fierce hue of red softening to a delicate burgundy. Slowly, as if to linger the time to take in her beautiful form, his lips pressed against hers, quietly demanding entrance to her mouth as his tongue licked her upper lip. Her eyes closed, welcoming the darkness that awaited her as she surrendered to his demand, his tongue exploring the warm caverns of her warm mouth. He coaxed her tongue to play, but she was unwilling, stubborn, even now and stubborn then when she was _human_. His hand, itching to touch her sakura-like skin, settled against her hip, massaging her tired flesh from all the running just hours ago. She groaned, loving the feel of his hands against her and once more relinquished control, her tongue tangling against his. He smiled, satisfied with her submission and commenced to relish the feel of his mouth against hers. She tasted agonizingly sweet, like the tender tang of grapefruit with a hint of sweet cherries and orange blossoms.

_It was the first time she met Sara Shirabuki face to face, as a pureblood, as an equal, and as the fiancée of Kaname Kuran. It was no secret. Not at all. They were rivals, ever since the time she observed her as a "human" and ever since Sara sensed the presence of jealous blood, merely a few feet from above her, both fighting for the affection of Kaname, though Yuuki knew in her mind and in her heart, she was the true winner. She held her hand out, an innocent smile gracing her facial features as she shook the hand of the woman named Sara. Up close, she was the portrayal of loveliness, as if the goddess Aphrodite in the flesh, her long golden hair flowing gracefully just past her knees, her figure as shapely and as enticing, and her baby blue dress flaunting her luscious breasts and slim hips. Instantly, Yuuki felt the green monster come out of its hiding. In her mind, unconsciously, she heard traitorous, whispering voices about her own unappealing auburn hair that now flowed up to the middle of her back, her flat chest, and her skinny body. _

Kaname groaned, the intensity of his feelings for the woman under him taking over for a split second before regaining immediate control of his actions. It was the first time for both of them, and although he felt overjoyed at the fact that he will be the only man ever to enter into such intimate relations with Yuuki, he knew he had to go slow, cautious, careful as not to scare the poor girl. His tongue lightly grazed over her newly earned fangs, loving the feeling of them against his own, a constant reminder that she was just like _him_, the two of them, two blood-sucking monsters, as one, forever destined to remain together. His lips lingered against hers for a mere few more seconds before gently moving down to her swan-like neck, the pulse of blood running through her veins, echoing like an organ on _celeste_ to his ears. He resisted the urge to bite down, deciding to save the moment for later. His lips closed against her soft skin, sucking gently, savoring the feel of her flesh and listening to the blood that was singing for him. Indeed, her blood had a wonderful voice. _How angelic. How exquisite._ His eyes closed, eye lashes feather-like and ticklish, fluttered against her sensitive skin, and earned him a quiet gasp from her deliciously sweet lips.

_It was, of course, her unofficial debut as a pureblood, and although Kaname had wanted her to relax and enjoy the food and dancing, she had wanted to make more of an impression (although being a pureblood is already an impression itself). She had even gone as far as to pester the man to teach her, educate her, from mannerisms when in public to the type of events a pureblood must attend for conventional purposes. She was determined to act and live up to her role as a pureblood, no matter what the cost may be. Much to Kaname's dismay (he hated bringing bad news to her, no matter how much he tried to hide it), he warned her instead of the deceiving nobles, members of the Council of Ancients who were corrupt through and through and that she should act and just smile, let no one near her, and overall, to be cautious, alert, and always, always on guard. So, ironically, at the time, she stood, unguarded, her defenses all down for the sinfully beautiful Sara to trample on as they walked into the terrace and stood, overlooking the murky black lake that was, she suspected, Aidou property. Yuuki could almost visualize, feel the hot blue electric sparks that bounced back and forth between their two forms. It was then she spoke, an icy tone glazing her mocking voice, very far from the honey-coated voice she had used on her earlier from their formal introductions. "What a shame it is, truly, that the fiancée of my dear Kaname- san should be so…lacking in experience." _

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and tenderly, he unzipped the back of her red dress and urged her to slip the piece of clothing that barred their skins from touching, off. The scent of her skin made him feel almost drunk in the height of passion, and fire. He massaged her aching back muscles and caressed her skin slowly, up and down. She shifted her position, giving him a full view of her slim waist and her beautiful, soft nape. He brought his lips down once more, never getting tired of her soft flesh. He rained kisses down her whole form, loving the feeling of her jerk up when his lips touched a sensitive area. She sighed dreamily and sniffed from her earlier sobs. The smoothness of his lips on her skin felt so heavenly she thought she could cry. And cry she did. How cherished she felt, to be loved by this man who had protected her all these years and did not cease to do so now. Being with him, like this, right now, was almost like a dream, a dream among the various nightmares she encounters every day.

_It had always been in the back of her mind, her insecurity, ever since Kaname sank his fangs deep into her neck and reawakened her vampire nature, waiting to be brought to light, for itself to come in as the topic. Sara's words struck her deep in the gut, and she found herself clenching her teeth, her hands gripping the marble railings, and a desperate look reflecting her ruby eyes. The woman quietly beside her walked back inside from the chilly night air, a satisfied yet subtle smirk, made for the ignorant ones to be seen as a gentle, lady-like smile, gracing her lips. Yuuki gulped, trying her hardest to choke down the deep sobs that threatened to come to the surface. She had to stay strong. Strong. She can do this. She has to. She must…! She must. She must. She must. She is her equal, a pureblood, the strongest vampire of them all and revered, and she will not break down because of a small insult…! _

She tilted her head and quietly, reached backward and brought her hand down on the top of his head and lightly pulled his hair. He was slightly take a back and brought his head up and gazed at her, his eyes a hazy scarlet from his earlier ministrations. She pulled his face closer, her hand still grasping his silky hair and molded her lips against his own. He grunted, his lips aching with desire, caressed her own, their tongues entangled in an erotic swordfight as he brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. They were both gasping as they pulled away for a second for some air before crushing his lips back down onto hers, their swordfight resuming back to its pace. _He tasted just as delicious_, Yuuki thought, as she pushed her tongue even farther, all the while stroking his sharp, deadly fangs. Just as he felt his control slip once more, he ripped his mouth away from hers, suddenly nipping at her nape, trying to distract himself. She moaned, the sensations so electrifying as she felt it rush through her body, her frame laying still, as she let him pleasure her once more.

_A few minutes had passed, and the more she thought about Sara's words, and the more she replayed them over and over again in her mind, becoming harsher each time. She was right after all. Unlike Sara who grew up and was protected as a pureblood and was taught to be a woman who can live up to her status, she grew up to live as an ordinary human. Instead of being taught to behave like a high-class vampire lady who wore jewelry and dresses and pretty high- heel shoes, she was taught to fight and learn hand-to-hand combat for the sake of being a guardian, much thanks to the teachings of Chairman Cross and of course, Zero. Her wardrobe consisted mostly of a few shirts, a few skirts, some pants, maybe a dress or two (including the one Kaname gave to her), and of course, 5 pairs of her Day Class school uniform. Her wardrobe alone emphasized the fact that she did not grow up as ordinary vampire girls did, but rather, like that of a tomboy._

Kaname urged her to change positions once more, wanting to see her face. He was sure, she expressed much desire for him, as much as he to her. She sighed quietly and shifted her form, her red velvet dress slipping down to her waist revealing soft, tender breasts. She turned to him now and quickly turned away once her eyes met his, hiding her childish blush, shyly trying to cover her indecency with her hands. He smiled lightly, amusement reflected in his eyes. Yuuki pouted, her insecurities from a few hours ago crawling back to the deep recesses of her mind. Soundlessly, he lifted both her wrists that covered her beautiful bosom, and held them above her head without much effort. He whispered close to her ear, his breath sending small shudders to her form. "Please, don't hide from me…" She let out a small gasp, as her ruby eyes snapped open, and moaned when his mouth kissed and gently sucked on her breast while the other softly massaged the other. His mouth felt delightful and Yuuki moaned as he continued to torture her, her hands aching to be free of his grasp and give him the same treatment. His hand, although firm, held her wrists with an iron grip, and she whimpered, a throaty moan escaping from her lips. His velvet tongue flicked the pink bud to a hardened nipple and sucked once more. He moved on for a few minutes to her other breast, applying the same pleasure, before continuing down even further.

_The tears finally came, as she suspected they would. Her hand flew to her mouth, refusing to let out her short gasps, whilst the guests might hear her. Her kind had keen ears; she had discovered recently, added with the special powers each vampire is born with. And although this proved to be useful at times, Yuuki was starting to accept the fact that she truly hated these little physical enhancements she was rewarded with once she was transformed back to her true form. Even her much needed privacy was stripped from her, along with her diminishing pride. She detested it, the little whispers and insults that she heard from inside the ballroom. She scoffed. Apparently it seemed that, not only was it the Council of Ancients, but the whole of the Aristocracy had preferred a marriage with the dignified Sara for Kaname than with a clumsy, cheerful girl like her. She was inexperienced in the world of luxury and power, and many doubted the marriage would last between Kaname and herself. So immersed was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice the man come up from behind. "Yuuki…?" _

He rained kisses down further, massaging the base of her hips, marveling at her slim form. The red dress had slipped off completely, and nonchalantly, Kaname flung it off to the side to join with his own shirt. Her skin carried a clean scent, which Kaname knew, was not the blood his nostrils smelled even if her blood as well, smelled delicious. She was a beauty, even if she denied it herself, and he would do whatever it takes to let her regain her self-esteem that was uselessly discarded. His hands slipped inside the sides of her cotton black and panties and slid them down up to her ankles, before flinging them off completely. She now lay, gloriously naked for his eyes to take in, to drink in the fairness that she denied to herself. He leaned down and licked the skin just above her navel and let his tongue drift further down to his most anticipated destination.

_She had been startled out of her reverie and she quickly spun around to see a confused Kaname who was startled to see her trying to control her sobs. Her hand was still clamped over her mouth as she eyed him guiltily, her scarlet eyes brimming with tears. He walked up closer to her, slowly, to let her take him in, to let het him comfort her. "You're crying…what's wrong…?" he whispered almost inaudibly, although he was sure Yuuki heard every word. "I-I'm sorry—I…I don't…I don't know what…"she stuttered, unable to form even simple sentences. Her thoughts had turned incoherent. She only knew she had to get away, to not allow him to see her at her most weakest. She glanced at him once more before rushing past him and into the ball room where her eyes searched for the exit and ran towards the huge double mahogany doors, leaving behind a startled crowd. From outside the terrace, Kaname eyed Sara, who was currently mingling with her own relatives, before disappearing in a shroud of darkness to follow Yuuki._

Yuuki's hips bucked once she felt Kaname's mouth on her most private area, his tongue flicking her sensitive jewel. She moaned loudly and grasped the sheets hard, trying not to cry out of pleasure. His mouth felt _so_ good, and her thighs were shaking with delight. She tightly closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill out. She bit her bottom lip hard, her fangs piercing the soft flesh as a small trail of blood oozed from her red lips. Kaname continued to lick her womanhood, sucking the baby-like skin, enjoying her essence as he tasted every drop. She sighed and groaned when her first release came, his mouth lapping her juices. Once finished, he came back up to face her and slammed his lips down onto hers, his tongue entering the warmth of her mouth. There was no gentleness this time, as there had been from their previous kisses. He kissed her hungrily this time, no mercy, his tongue tangling with hers erotically as he rubbed his hips against her, up and down, a moan escaping from his lips. Yuuki can taste herself from his lips and felt his tongue eagerly lick the small amount of blood that trailed down to her chin and onto her neck. He lifted himself off of her for a moment and took off his pants, She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at his beautiful face before reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips, a sign of approval.

_So now, her she was running inside the deep maze garden before going onto a complete stop. She brought a hand up to feel the beating of her heart that pounded wildly now from all her running. She was breathing heavily as her tears refused to stop their onslaught. Slowly, she slid down onto the ground and sat, her gown bunching up around her from her current position, trying to recollect her thoughts and form up a plan to go home and away from the party. Kaname stood a few feet behind her, and when he made a move to grab her arm she slapped it away, refusing to acknowledge, she was sure, his pity for her. She will not be pitied by him. Not him, of all people. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled as he wrapped his arms around her trembling form, trapping her against him. She fought back, banging her fists against his chest and trying uselessly to push him away. He stood quietly, unwilling to let her go, but remaining quiet to let her vent the pent up frustrations she kept inside for so long. She yelled and swore, not caring if anyone heard her, bitter for letting herself come to this stupid party, lashing out at the one she loved, and acting like a child and humiliating herself. _

He slid into her slowly, her opening wet and slick, controlling himself from going in quickly and sheathing himself into her. Her tightness felt wonderful and she moaned deep from her chest as the pain she felt quickly faded away. With his patience ready to break any second, he slid back out and plunged back into her with full force. He moaned and kissed her before setting the pace. Shocks of pleasure coursed through her veins as he moved in and out of her, his control still intact but may very well be on the verge of breaking. She wrapped his legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she relinquished to him complete control of their movement. When she made a move to make herself more comfortable around him, he hissed and held her hips to stay still. He was not satisfied with this small pace they were going, but when she reached up and pulled his face down for a searing kiss, he knew he could not hold himself back any longer. The chains of the demon inside him broke loose, and soon enough, he was plunging into her faster and faster as she sobbed from the intense pleasure. Her legs tightened their hold around his hips and she gripped his back, as if holding onto dear life. His slim but slightly muscular arms wrapped around her waist as he gritted his teeth, his eyes hardening to a bright red. He continued to slide in and out of her after she came, screaming his name out loud. He came and bit Yuuki's neck hard, his sharp fangs giving him the blood he had craved all this time. He drank for a few minutes before stopping, panting heavily and kissed Yuuki before laying his against the valley of her breasts, the beat of her heart lulling him to sleep. She stroked his hair lovingly, before falling asleep and welcomed the comforting abyss of darkness.

_Once she had used up all her energy, he cradled her tired form and leaned against the maze wall. He was slightly confused as to why she had been crying, and had a vague idea it was all from her little chat with Sara. He was slightly disappointed in her, seeing as he had been the first one to confess to her and letting petty words take form in her mind, but he paid no heed into it, choosing instead to scold her lightly. "There is no need for you to listen to such insults… I have warned you, have I not…?" he chided quietly, and stroked her face as he brought her chin up to face him. She nodded and mumbled an apology, before laying her head back down against his chest, hypnotized by the sound of his heart. And as their two forms disappeared into the cloud of darkness to teleport back into their own mansion, an idea was quickly forming in his head: a way to reassure his beloved._

* * *

A/N: Hmmm… I hope Kaname and Yuuki were not too OOC. They are very hard characters to portray and much kudos to Hino-sensei who could portray them the best (well…they are her characters after all). This is, by the way, a story in all its unbeta-ed goodness, so if you see many mistakes, I'm sorry! As you guys can guess, this little one-shot was inspired by the cover of Chapter 37. I mean, come on, they look like they're on the verge of making love! Haha! Anyhoo, I hope that I did not give you guys the wrong idea. I am very much an avid fan of Sara Shirabuki and hope to see more of her in the manga. If Yuuki did not exist, Sara would be the best one, in my opinion, to end up with Kaname. Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
